bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukia Eda
Tsukia Eda (月明かりの枝, Moonlit Branches) is a young yet powerful evil Shinigami. Appearance Tsukia has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather average height, not that much taller than many other shinigami, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green and when under the effects of his zanpakuto, his eyes adopt star shaped pupils, which is seemingly a distinct trait of those belonging to lineage. Tsukia's main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from, the top of the collar to the middle of his shirt. Tsukia has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the tow of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. Personality Synopsis Powers & Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Energy: Tsukia's spiritual energy is so great that it acts as a force of gravity on weaker beings causing most to be able to move from the ground. He is able to use this to negate the effect of another's spiritual enrgy having an effect on him. This also grants him an innate immunity against poison type zanpakuto. : Spirit Stitching: Tsukia is able to force his spiritual energy onto the opponent using the residue left over to form stitches onto the target in order to lock their movements. He can also apply this to himself in order to prevent himself from being pushed or pulled away. Grandmaster Hand To Hand Combatant: Tsukia is a master at Hakuda. He is capable of taking on multiple opponents with any weapon at all. His technique revolves around a form of semi-druken martial arts. His strikes are swift and unpredictable leading to opponents being unable to fully comprehend where exactly he will move. Flash Steps Master: His agility and speed are almost to an incredible level, as he can run 100 metres in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge attacks with ease. He easily capable of outmatching many opponents with speed. The more energy he releases the faster he becomes to the point where it seems as though he is teleporting around an area. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ''' '''Kido Master: Genius Intellect: 'Tsukia's intellect is very high being compared to that of Kisuke Urahara. He is able to see through lies of opponents words or even see through weaker illusions. He is well versed in the history of both the Human World and Soul Society. Knowing the laws and judgement codes like the back of his hand. '''Master Assassin: '''He is a master at the art of assassination being able to kill many shinigami without even giving away his position or movements. Tsukia has developed his senses to the point he can now feel even the slightest change in an opponents spiritual energy. *'Rokku '(ロック, ''Lockdown): Tsukia forms his spiritual energy in a star shape on the ground anything that enters the area will by instantly sensed by Tsukia and bound in the chains before they can escape. His ability to sense an opponent even extends to the area directly below the star, by using Raguna to 'hear' their spiritual energy. Zanpakuto '''Raguna (ラグナ, Ragna) is the name of Tsukia's zanpakuto it takes the form of a standard katana with a black hilt. Shikai: His zanpakuto is a constant release type and as such does not require any sort of release command. : Shikai Special Ability: Raguna's special ability is to shift itnto one of many forms that Tsukia can use mainly for melee combat. These diifferent forms can also augment his abilities in different ways. : Kuro Tanken (黒の短剣, Black Dagger): The first form transforms the blade into sword into a large kunai-style dagger greatly that increases Tsukia's speed, to the point where even his movements can't be seen, allowing him to perform both rapid attacks and defensive evasions. This grants Tsukia the advantages of being able to not only approach and attack either an enemies blind or weak spot, but to also allow him to better engage and fight in close combat. : Seishin Shinryaku (精神の侵略, Spirit Raid): The second form transforms the blade sword into a wider sickle-like blade with a long black chain attached to the hilt. This results in not limiting the sword to solely its normal functioning but also allows it to be swung like a blade-whip. Using this technique, not only does Tsukia gain greater speed and strength, he also gains a vastly wider attack range due both to the chain of the blade and its longer sickle-like shape. By adding more spiritual energy to this weapon it can increase the cutting edge of this weapon. Tsukia can also use the loose reishi particle given off by an opponent's techniques to increase the strength of this blade. : Kakuri '(隔離, ''Seclusion): The third form transforms Raguna into a small bomb. This is only used as a smoke bomb allowing for Tsukia to distract opponents or to set up for a more much stronger technique. An added effect of the smoke created is that its used to poison enemies as well. : '''Bakageta (ばかげた, Ridicule): The fourth form transforms the blade sword into a large, four-pointed shuriken, constructed from four ornately-patterned blades extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapons center. By inserting his hand into the center section, Tsukia's fist is immediately coated with a smooth black substance that is accented by ornate white patterns, which proceeds upwards with the shuriken to just past his wrist. After this process is complete, Tsukia is able to release a substantially powerful blast of energy, which not only causes a distinct extension in the surrounding blades but also emits a significant conclusive force directed forwards. The extent of this blast is such that it can even damage a hardened layer of Hierro or even hardened spiritual armor. : Kage Yokusei (影抑制, Shadow Suppressor): The fifth form transform the blade into a much longer black katana. This form produces various marking's along Tsukia's face as well as augmenting his strength dramtically. This also grants Tsukia a significant control over shadows that he can use for various purposes. When using this form Tsukia becomes far more sadistic and ruthless in combat. :: Tsukia uses Raguna to manipulate any shadows cast by him, using them, initially, to restrain the target. When the target is captured, Tsukia will pull the enemy towards himself , as he subsequently charges foward making a large slash that cuts through the trapped enemy. :: While using Kage Yokusei Tsukia condenses his spiritual energy into the katana while shadows wrap around him as a scarf. According to Tsukia the blade itself is heavier then that of a normal katana, but he has been shown to manipulate his spiritual energy rate to make it lighter. The scarf is able to solidify at will, meaning it is capable of cutting an opponent or even acting like another limb. : Through the refined manipulation of the large black scarf, Tsukia is capable of generating a significant number of hardened swords, composed from the same black shadow-like substance. The violent manner in which these respective blades are initially launched and the relevant sharpness of their construction, means that they are able to pierce most materials with relative ease in order to inflict a moderate amount of damage. However, the true culmination of this technique is only demonstrated when another subsequent strike is conducted after the blades prior impalement, which results in the swords simultaneously undergoing a vicious slicing motion that is capable of completely bifurcating the intended target into multiple distinct pieces, devastating the victim due to the tremendous severity of the numerous wounds. After the abilities completion the swords do not dissipate but instead continue to hover around Tsukia's form ::